Various electronic devices can communicate wirelessly. Examples of such electronic devices include mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and so forth. Wireless communications can be accomplished by use of a wireless communications module of an electronic device. The wireless communications module is able to transmit wireless signals and receive wireless signals.